Rightfully ours
by Ohsupernaturall
Summary: Takes places after the 40s AU episode (6x11) Nathan has gone off to fight in world war 2, with Haley promising to wait for him, when tragedy strikes can Haley remain true to her promise? Warnings: Contains some foul language and provocative material addressing issues such as racism, antisemitism, sexism and so on. The story takes place during the 1940s & these issues prevailed.
1. I

Chapter One

Between the unnerving static of the radio and the unwelcome silence of early mornings, Haley couldn't feel more anxious. She had tried turning the knob from one side to the other; hoping to hear a human voice coming out of it, and when that didn't work; she proceeded to bang it a few times, before giving up altogether.

She glanced up at the clock again, it felt like time wasn't moving at all. Her cuticles had been chewed dry, and her nails were jagged from constant biting; that still didn't stop Haley from hacking away at her fingers, staring at the clock with fearful eyes, each second passing slower than the previous.

Then finally she heard the best sound, Lou's bicycle bell; he always rang it for her, especially after she had begged to let her know as soon as he arrived, Haley sprinted out of the house; refusing to wait until he arrived at her mailbox.

"Mrs. Scott" said the mailman, tipping his head politely when she reached him, her cheeks were flushed from running down the street.

"Good morning Lou," she said with a curt smile, her tone a little impatient. "Do you have something for me?"

He replied "don't I always?"

Haley all but ripped the letter out of his hands, tearing the envelope with shaky hands. She breathed in relief; when she saw the messy handwriting; hugging the letter close to her chest and biting her lips with watery eyes. She whispered a quick, yet sincere "thank you" and headed back to the house; Lou had already seen her cry too many times to count.

The old man looked on with a sympathetic smile, she was such a lovely young lady, he thought. Lou couldn't bring himself to laugh, as she bumped into a light post; because her nose was buried deep into the letter from her husband, it also didn't seem to faze her, she simply walked around the light post, still reading. He remembered every night the look on her face as she impatiently opened the letters, and the inevitable tears that came right after, and so he said a prayer for her before bed.

Haley almost squealed with delight, reading the first words "_My dearest wife."_ they got married on the first night they had met. It was incredibly impulsive and out of character for her, but war did that to you, it cut their chances of courting, and Haley found herself asking Nathan to marry her, a scandalous thing for a lady to do, but she wanted him, in every way possible, before he was drafted the next day.

_I wish to God I was back in your arms every day, every moment and every second. Someday, I will win this war for you, and I will return to have you as my wife, always and forever. Please don't worry about me, baby, I am not afraid of dying, the only thing I ever feared was dying without you knowing how I feel, you have given me endless happiness by being my wife and should I die right this second, I shall die a happy man. I won't die however, we have the upper hand over here, everything is going smoothly. The sole danger I am in, is getting slapped across the head, after talking Chase and Jake's ear off about you; the poor fellows don't stand a chance, I get to talk more freely these days though, as Chase has been talking relentlessly about Miss. Dupree, one of the nurses near our unit, I tell you, he all but begged me to punch him, just so he could meet her, it was pathetic. Between the two of us, Jake is going crazy. He can't wait to get away from Chase's nagging and get back to his daughter, Jenny, you should see her, Hales, she is so beautiful. I keep imagining how it would be when we have our own children, Chase is also a good friend and born to fly, I swear Haley, I have never seen someone happier as he is flying our aircraft, it reminds me of how Lucas is with writing, and now that I have mentioned it, how is Luke? __I feel terrible for him, but I know he is in good hands with you watching over him. I love you so much my beautiful wife, I will return for you, I promise._

_Love,_

_Nathan. _

How could one simple letter make that much of a difference? Haley's tears had stained the paper, and before the ink could be smudged, she kissed Nathan's words repeatedly, holding the letter close to her bosom.

After rereading Nathan's letter, a couple more times, Haley leapt to her feet, regaining her appetite which was lost since the night before; as a matter of fact, she was starving, with a growling stomach to prove it. It came as a surprise to Haley, how fast she was going through the food in her fridge, even if food was rationed to help with the war efforts, Haley didn't think she has eaten that much before. Also breakfast these days was most peculiar; nobody could afford to waste food, so she often clumped together leftovers to make a whole meal. She didn't have any more leftovers though; opting for the two eggs left, which she had bought with her coupon stamps, and a spam sandwich with wheat meal loaf; she hated it, missing the flaky white bread, instead of the grittiness of the one she was forced to eat. Haley instantly felt guilt over that sudden thought, food was rationed to ensure soldiers got the resources they needed, soldiers like Nathan, that made the food look more appetizing.

She cracked the eggs in the pan on a lick of butter, hastily scrambling them over a bit of flame. She wondered what Nathan liked for breakfast, they had got married so fast, those little details were never talked about, nor did she ever get a chance to fix him a meal. Haley smiled at the thought, dreaming of the day her husband returned from war, she would prepare a hearty meal every morning, making sure he ate his fill, with warm freshly brewed coffee, then they would share a long passionate kiss, even though they were headed to work together.

She started singing sweetly, with a smile across her face

_Once I was young -_

_yesterday, perhaps -_

_danced with Jim and Paul_

_and kissed some other chaps._

_Once I was young,_

_but never was naive._

_I thought I had a trick or two_

_up my imaginary sleeve._

_And now I know I was naive._

Haley could see it all, soon enough, she would be standing in a bustling kitchen, with their children running around her; the sounds of their laughter and playing would fill their world with joy, they would pull on her apron asking for cookies with milk, to which she would sternly refuse; they couldn't spoil their appetite before dinner, then daddy would come home and wrap all the kids up in a big hug, warning them of giving mama trouble, after which he would insist on helping Haley out with dinner, while the kids went over to their rooms to play; but not before Nathan slipped a couple of cookies to them discreetly, of course Haley would know, but would let it pass because daddy is their hero, and she wants him to be that way forever.

_I didn't know what time it was_

_then I met you._

_Oh, what a lovely time it was,_

_How sublime it was too!_

_I didn't know what day it was_

_You held my hand._

_Warm like the month of May it was,_

_And I'll say it was grand._

She smiled, throwing her arms out, belting the song.

_Grand to be alive, to be young,_

_to be mad, to be yours alone!_

_Grand to see your face, feel your touch,_

_hear your voice say I'm all your own._

Haley finished preparing breakfast, and sat down at the small kitchen table, saying a quick prayer for the food she was about to eat, and for Nathan, Lucas and anyone who needed it. With the first bite though, Haley felt disgusted, the food tasted incredibly foreign and the odor was nauseating; this should have been a satisfactory breakfast, and she needed her strength, lord knows food was scarce because of the war. She forced another bite into her mouth and another.

At the sixth bite, Haley could feel her stomach churn, as the food swallowed started to come up in the wrong direction, and she sprinted towards the bathroom; emptying the contents of her stomach in the toilet.

When Haley had finished dry-heaving, greenish in the face with beads of sweat breaking across her skin, she laid down on the cool ceramic floor, allowing it to sooth her suddenly heated body. She frowned. Her food had surely gone bad.

Normal was returning to her and she pulled herself up using the bathtub. The idea of food sounded repellent now. Instead it was time to start her day; truly start it; anxiety and fear aside. Of course, she could never shut down the worried voice in her head, the one that insisted something would happen to Nathan, that anything could've happened from the time his letter was sent to this moment.

Washing herself thoroughly and changing into a dress she had sewn for herself, Haley combed her hair into a chignon; perfecting the rolls at the front, she finally deemed her appearance pleasant enough as she slipped into a pair of pumps. Haley glanced at her reflection in the mirror, something seemed off, she couldn't put her hand on it, but the dress looked a little different than the last time she had worn it.

Haley sat down at her dresser, and pulled out a pen and paper from the drawer, scribbling quickly.

_My darling,_

_I feel so lonesome for you every waking moment, and even more when I fall asleep, that my heart could just burst from how much I miss you. I keep picturing the day you return to me, and we could be together forever, the thought just sends goosepimples down my arms. Please be careful honey, I know I say it in every wire, but I just can't stand the thought of something happening to you. It's so nice to hear that you have good friends to watch out for you, when the war is over, we definitely need to invite Chase, Jake, Miss. Dupree and Jenny for dinner at our home, perhaps Jenny would also come and play with our own children when we have them. We could also get Lucas to come over, I am afraid he needs the cheering up, you don't know how awful he has been ever since Peyton's passing, he hasn't been faring well at all. Thankfully, Dan has been arrested, and they are currently investigating the day of the shooting, it is taking too long, so I am guessing they are also checking past crimes, serves him right, the man had to be stopped one day, I am just sorry it came at such a price. I will wait for you, baby._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Haley._

As she walked down the sidewalk to Karen's café, Haley recalled the first time she had ever seen Nathan. It was her fourth night singing there, after she had finished her opening song dedicated to the place, Haley started singing her own rendition of "the glory of love", she was belting out the chorus when her eyes unintentionally moved to the far corner where the bar was. Now, Haley wasn't much of a drinker, and so never had use for going there, she also had to brush off men every night, and going near that bar would be an invitation for those unwanted advances.

Haley stopped hearing the music and the cheering crowd. For a couple of seconds, it was as though the world had stopped rotating, everything around them darkening, and there remained her and the bartender Nathan Scott. He was wiping the counter of the bar, the rolled-up sleeves of his white shirt taut around his strong arms with every movement, the veins prominent in them, and deep blue eyes, contrasting against tan skin and raven black hair; stared back at her intensely. Haley's mouth went dry and her heart hammered roughly against her chest. She hadn't seen anyone quite as handsome anywhere, he reminded her of the dark dashing men, she had seen on her trip to Rome. And she just looked at him in silence for a few seconds; forgetting her song, her life, her home. She was snapped out of her thoughts by her pianist and friend Antwon, who was loudly whispering the lyrics to her; she quickly began singing again, drowning the confused murmurs of the crowd, and promised herself then and there she wouldn't look towards that bar ever again.

She couldn't allow herself to take an interest in any man. Sure, Lucas has been a good friend, but she had been at Dan's place before Karen's. Dan Scott had picked her up whilst she was travelling across countries to sing.

That was the worst time in her life.

He charmed her with suaveness and a convincing façade, then she was reeled in as a singer at his bar and it became her only source on income. That was when the façade broke entirely.

Those first nights at Dan's club; the comet, when she had been so excited to introduce her singing to Tree Hill, and even some songs she had written, Haley felt her dreams getting crushed. Dan's place was filled with sleazy men and boys who couldn't care less about her voice. When she started singing, the crowd went into a frenzy, whistling, making kissy faces, and shouting at her to strip off her dress. She rushed off the stage in tears and was only brought back by Peyton Sawyer's gentle words. Then she was made to wear less than decent dresses, even forced to ditch her brassieres and stockings some nights, she felt violated all the time she was there, when the men appallingly slipped their filthy hands up her bare legs, or pressed their bodies against hers forcefully and demanded sexual favors. Of course, she would yell at them, slap their faces and push them into the nearest table. Those actions seemed to make Dan take a bigger interest in her, and she wasn't safe from his sexual advances either.

But the nightmare had soon ended. When she met Lucas while humming a tune as she walked down the streets. He immediately complimented her voice and introduced himself as owner of Karen's. She had been wary of him, and of all Tree Hill men. But Lucas was a good man, and a wonderful friend. Soon, she could earn her bread singing at another place, it felt so nice to be desired for her talent and voice, but she still wanted nothing to do with men romantically.

Something changed though when she laid eyes on Nathan. Euphoria and excitement bubbled inside her chest. Haley couldn't stop thinking of those beautiful eyes, or his handsome face, and strong body. She worried that another glance would make her melt into pudding. This backfired for sometime because as Nathan confessed to her, the more she ignored him, the more he thought he was beneath her and wasn't able to gather enough courage to ask her to step out with him. Until, one night when a drunk man at Karen's began to grope her, as she attempted to push him off "Gimmie some sugar" he sneered. Haley could smell the alcohol on his breath, it made her nauseous, then Nathan appeared in a jiffy, and knocked him out. This was the second time she allowed herself to look at him.

"You okay" she recalled him asking.

The man's advances had bothered her, and she aloofly said "thank you, but maybe you should cut that guy off" walking away.

"Maybe I should buy him another drink on the house."

"And why would you do that?" Haley turned around irritably, hand on hip, refusing to look in his eyes and awaiting the inevitable offending comment.

"Because he gave the bartender an excuse to talk to the gorgeous singer" Nathan said sincerely.

She paused, he looked away with a shy smile, and Haley allowed herself to do something she promised she wouldn't, open up to someone of the male species "you know in that case, maybe you should give him two, the second one is from me"

As she reached Karen's, Haley carefully opened the door. The place was very poorly lit and smelled vile. "Luke! Lucas!" She called. There were discarded half-drunk and empty bottles of alcohol. There was a record of Ray Noble's orchestra playing on the phonograph. The rug was a little wrinkled from a couple of sides, which had Haley guess it was tripped over. And the door to her dressing room was slightly ajar. Haley tiptoed inside.

When she reached the door, Haley took off her pumps to avoid making any loud noise. Lucas was passed out on the couch; she kneeled beside him and stroked his hair gently. The stench had her hold her breath, still she pulled her jacket over his bare torso and pulled him into a more comfortable situation. In sleep his face was woeful and melancholic.

"I hate seeing you like this, Luke" Haley whispered emphatically, standing up and walking out again.

Such a tragedy, Haley had briefly met Peyton when she worked at Dan's and could see the devastation hidden behind a shy demeanor and a lovely smile, years of living with Dan Scott took its toll on her. Her heart shattered for the girl; she knew in death that she had found solace but perhaps if she could've enjoyed a little of her life. Haley couldn't even picture being in Lucas' situation, blocking out every little thought whispering that she could lose her husband any minute now.

The thoughts were getting a little louder and she pinched the bridge of her nose and attempted to steady her breathing, a couple tears cascading down her cheeks. It was ridiculous, how emotional Haley was being; she hardly knew Peyton.

"Are you alright, Haley?"

At the sound of Brooke, Haley jumped up, startled, "You gave me a fright"

"Sorry, I just saw you crying, and…" Brooke hesitated, her relationship with Haley had grown stronger since the day of the incident "what is it?"

Haley shakily laughed and dapped at her wet eyes.

"Nothing, I have just been so emotional lately. I suppose it's because I haven't been getting much sleep."

"I know the feeling" Brooke said, looking down.

Haley froze and reached out to hold her hand.

"Oh, Brooke I am so sorry, that was incredibly selfish and thoughtless of me. How have you been?"

"Don't say that" she replied, squeezing her hand "I can't begin to imagine how hard it is for you with your husband gone. Besides, it was my fault anyway, a couple of sleepless night barely atone for it."

"It's not- it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for what has happened. Dan is responsible for his actions. Now, if you can't sleep maybe you should stay at my place for a few days, we could keep each other company and I would feel a little less lonesome until Nathan gets back."

"Thank you, Haley" Brooke smiled warmly.

"And you know I am not just saying that, I mean it, it's the least I can do. I will never forget that you were the one who turned Dan in and put yourself in peril."

"I will think about it" Brooke smiled warmly "Have you heard from Nathan?"

November 1942 winter might have just been the worst time to sleep in a trench, with rain puddles sneaking inside their sleeping bags and biting coldness numbing their noses. Thankfully, it didn't rain that much, last time it had almost flooded their trench and they nearly drowned in there. Everything around them was bare of life, and the normally gray earth turned a shade pitch black. The sky in that night was particularly starless, which gave the soldiers nothing to marvel at, and so they slept, all but one.

Nathan, who hardly got a wink of sleep the night before, reprimanded himself for being awake, but the looming danger all around and the freezing weather as opposed to what he was used to in Tree Hill forbade him from getting too comfortable, whenever he had tried to close his eyes, something would jolt him awake in mere seconds. He passed time by pushing rats away from his sleeping comrades; he wondered how they could sleep in such conditions, and if that made him a brat.

It didn't help that he was crammed between Chase Adams and Jake Jagielski, or that he reached 6'2 and was curled up against himself in the sleeping bag; that feature which allowed him to score a basket with his friends back in Tree Hill, was a curse at war. His calf muscles ached from miles long walks to their base, thankfully, they had a few days spent in relaxation before their next mission.

Jake screamed "Jenny!" startling Nathan out of his trance and pulling attention towards them. Nathan, who was lying right by him, rolled over, and clamped a hand over his mouth. He could hardly see, but he felt the others steering around him, it was difficult not to wake up, with Jake thrashing all about and screaming into his palm. He took a punch to the jaw as he felt around for Jake's eyes and tried to pry it open. Lest Jake woke up soon, the enemy was sure to know where they were sleeping and even though they had comrades outside the trench protecting them, it wasn't a risk they were willing to take.

Someone groaned and Nathan knew Jake had kicked them.

"Jake! Jake! Hey, Jagielski" whispered Nathan Loudly, putting his weight on his friend.

"What's going on?" mumbled a voice groggily.

"Shut him up!" someone else pipped in.

"Jake! Come on! Wake up!"

With a gurgling gasp of a drowning man, Jake sat up quickly, head-butting Nathan. It took him a few moments, but finally the sleepy man's eyes managed get used to his dark surroundings, his breath rapid and shallow, he rasped "what happened?"

"Same thing that happens every night"

"Lay off! Preston" warned Nathan, who was still rubbing his nose.

"Don't tell me what to do, Scott!" he said feverishly "Forget the sergeant. Suppose the Boche hear 'im. What do you think they'll do to us?"

"That's enough."

"No, he should be the first to worry. You heard what they do to the likes o' him"

Grabbing the flashlight from his pocket, furiously, Nathan almost broke it as he lit up the Trench, his eyes ablaze "one more word outta you and I will wring your neck"

"I'd like to see you try, Scott" he taunted.

Before Nathan could leap on his comrade, a pair of arms had grabbed him from behind, pulling him back "Easy. Easy."

"Let go, Chase! He needs to learn to bite his tongue. Didn't you hear what he said?!"

"It's Okay, Nathan. It's fine." Jake tried.

"Jagielski is just like the rest of us, Preston." Said Chase.

"I do my duty as an American soldier in the land that welcomes all, but I will be damned if someone was to compare me to a Kike."

Nathan broke free of his restraints, much to the dismay of the rest of the airmen. In seconds flat, they had pulled him off Glen Preston. He was fuming, the others weren't so thrilled either, even though many of them felt they were held at a higher regard than Jake, they didn't acknowledge it flat out. It was something to be said amongst themselves, not to his face. Preston had crossed a line and they all knew it.

Kike, the word wasn't new to Jake's ears, but they were certainly as hurtful as he had first heard them, 1922, walking out of school, when a bunch of older kids yelled out the word, laughing and pointing, he didn't know what it meant at the time but their tone gave away their intentions.

After, he understood, sure mostly people refrained from calling him any names and he had made great friends, married his high school sweetheart and was gifted the most beautiful little girl in the world "Jenny". The truth remained the same though. Jake's grand folks had carried their hearts and few belongings they had and immigrated to the land of dreams, the United States, his last name screamed out his truth though, a Polish Jew.

"Nathan, it's fine. I am sorry fellows. Won't happen again."

They all grumbled, returning to sleep, Nathan laid back, reluctantly, his eyes throwing daggers. A brotherhood had formed between himself, Jake and Chase, in the middle of war, a bond difficult to sever.

"Don't mind him, Jake." said Chase awkwardly "You are just as much of an American as any of us."

He didn't answer, offering a little smiling. A few minutes of silence passed between them, before Chase once again broke it "do you think it's true? that it happens… I mean, the things we hear about. Do they actually do that to…?"

"…to people like me?"

"Jake…"

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't. What does Preston know? I ought to knock his teeth in."

"Let it go, Nathan. It's not worth it."

Nathan was still fuming but he kept his mouth shut. There was talk about what happened to people who carried the Jewish identity in their opposing countries, gruesome inhumane actions. But they were only words, weren't they? Neither Chase nor Nathan could fathom how such actions could happen without everyone taking a stand, why haven't these fascists been stopped? Having grown up acceptable in the eyes of their societies, prejudice didn't hit them to the core like they did Jake, even Chase's swarthiness was deemed an attractive quality for a man grown by Californian seaside.

Sure, they heard of children being separated from their mothers, little toddlers who knew nothing of religion, race or hatred. They were aware of old people killed without any means of self-defense. Nobody held a lower regard to war more than they did, all three men shared one thing, the feeling of helplessness and puppetry, much like generations had done before them in the face of previous tyrants.

"Did you have the same dream?" asked Nathan after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah. Except she keeps getting further and further away."

Chase spoke, "you just miss your home, that is all."

"And you don't?"

"Sometimes. I am fine here, though." Said Chase, beaming and crossing his hands behind his head.

"Don't get him started, Jagielski, he will talk about nurse Dupree all night." Nathan teased.

"Ah, shut up! Doesn't it feel wonderful to have a beautiful lady by your side and planes waiting for you to fly them?"

"And Nazis waiting to kill you." Jake continued.

Nathan added "also my beautiful lady is thousands of miles away."

"You two are killjoys. I say we take a trip, once we return home, we could tour America. Who knows? Maybe I will take you in my own jet."

"Oh, you have your own jet." Nathan repeated slowly, suppressing a laugh.

"Not yet, but I will."

"You could name it _the Alex_ or _Dupree494_"

"Very funny" deadpanned Chase "you won't be laughing when I am storming the skies."

"I think we will all be laughing when you are storming the skies."

"Y'all will see, when we get back and you take your honeymoon trip over the Atlantic, piloted by me." Chase pointed to himself proudly.

"What if we don't?"

"Are you doubting the navigating skills of Chase Adams?" Nathan continued to tease.

"Not Chase. I mean, do you think we'll ever get home?"

Silence dawned on them for a few seconds, before Nathan quietly attempted to reassure "of course, I promised Haley, we have to. I will win this damned war just to see her soon"

"But…"

"I will "Nathan interjected roughly "I swear. We all will."

The stench of hospitals has never failed to make her stomach lurch, Brooke attempted to clog her nose by burying her face in her palms; without seeming too obvious; she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but that didn't trump the horrendous smell of body odor and urine. She huffed, picking up the newspaper by the bedside, and using it to fan herself. The sweat running down the back of her neck tickled her unpleasantly, but it beat staying home alone.

Her mother Victoria, the debutante, would faint if she saw her daughter. Heck, Brooke was surprised a short while ago when she had seen some grime under her fingernails; so un-lady like.

Ever since that fateful day, Brooke hasn't been able to look herself in the mirror; a habit she used to do every hour or so. But if she had, she would have seen the dark circles under her sunken eyes, and the lackluster auburn hair which had lost its curls a few days before.

She could see Peyton around every corner, behind every door, and in her very own reflection. Her last rasping breaths haunted her sleep, and so Brooke hardly got any. She was everywhere, taunting Brooke, reminding her that her betrayal had caused Peyton her life.

On the day of her burial, Brooke had looked on from afar, hiding behind a tree. Lucas was standing in front of her grave, distraught, a step behind him was Haley with one hand on her friend's shoulder, and the other dabbing at her tears with an embroidered handkerchief. People came to pay their respects from all around, some were crying and consoling each other, yet they never seemed to do anything to get Peyton out of Dan Scott's grip when she was alive. Brooke wondered if he would've even come if he hadn't been arrested, that would've been a sight, killing someone then crying at their funeral.

She then took off walking, unsure of to where, she wanted to pay Dan a visit but knew that they wouldn't allow her too close in the slammer to give him the punch she had intended, so she went off to his nightclub and started throwing rocks at anyone going in. Before they could call the cops, Brooke had run off, until her feet stopped at the hospital where Julian, Dan's right-hand man, was at.

Well, if she couldn't beat Dan up, Julian was the best next thing, she stomped to the front desk, and demanded to know where he was.

However, when she got there, Brooke fell apart, ugly sobbing in the midst of the hospital wing. Her purse raised above her head, aimed for hitting, but never actually going down. After a minute or two, she slumped down in a nearby chair. Staring at Julian's pale face.

That has become a habit, day and night, sitting in that chair, whenever she felt confused, angry, scared or depressed, she would sit there, it was shameful, yet she couldn't stop.

"I am not even sure why I come here. I hate you. I hate everything you stand for. Everything you have done to me, to Lucas…to…" she choked a little on her words "to Peyton. You don't deserve to live when she can't. Neither does Dan."

Brooke paused a little waiting for one of the nurses to pass "and neither do I."

Julian Baker wouldn't respond, eyes firmly shut and brows rushed together as though he were in deep pain or thought. The doctors had told Brooke of how lucky he was, and she fought to hide the sardonic smirk at the sympathetic tone they used. How odd was it that people would think you cared for someone just because you spent every waking moment by their deathbed?

Couldn't it be loathing? Undeniable hatred and disgust? Perhaps she was waiting for the right moment to put a pillow over his head or trickle cyanide down his throat. Maybe she was hoping he would wake up, so she could sock him in the mouth, wiping off that irritating smirk once and for all.

"How are you today, dear?" a soft voice inquired, pulling her out of her trance.

"Same as yesterday, I suppose" Brooke responded with a tired smile "How is he?"

Nurse Paulette patted her on the shoulder "he has a great support system, it's lovely what you are doing for him"

Brooke all but rolled her eyes "it's nothing."

"I wouldn't say that. Poor man, hasn't had any family or friends visiting him. Nobody except you."

_He hasn't been spending his time making friends, has he?_ Brooke bit her tongue to keep from saying it and instead muttered a quick "Yes"

The nurse's thin lips curled up into a smile, making her already bulging cheeks seem plumper "now, if that shrew nurse Sally gives you any trouble, just tell her Nurse Paulette said you could stay."

"Thank you" Brooke whispered, smiling.

Brooke rubbed her temple when the nurse walked away, she closed her eyes; willing the images of that dreadful night away. Ironically, glad that the groans of the nearby patients covered her recollection of the gunshots.

She looked at the newspaper again, for the fifteenth time in the last hour, rereading the bold headline.

Dan Scott investigated for murder.

"Well, we both got off easy, didn't we?"

Brooke sneered, disdainfully throwing the newspaper on his bedside, and she gasped when his hands twitched.

**There we have it, please don't forget to write those reviews which I enjoy so much, tell me what you like and dislike, I have had this idea for so long in my head that I couldn't wait till I finished the story to post it, which, being flaky as I am, I will sure regret.**


	2. II

**Chapter Two**

**Two chapters so close together? Well, why not, I have received two reviews on the first chapter which I am thankful for but please don't forget to read and keep them coming, I would love to know what you think. This chapter is dedicated to Hilariebstan (Instagram), I am really sorry that I am dedicating a chapter where your favorite is already kind of gone, but trust me, she plays such a vital role for this story, I would even say most motives revolve around her. I hope you enjoy it dear. **

Nurse Dupree's giggles could be heard a mile away. Their location was heavily secured which meant roaming somewhat freely. Jake smiled and rolled his eyes, as he watched her blush from something Chase had whispered to her.

"Nauseating, ain't it?" Nathan sat next to him, glancing at the couple and cleaning his gun.

"Why did you punch him then?" Jake raised both brows, gesturing towards the nurse who was adding some ointment to Chase's face.

"Because if he had begged one more time to see Alex, I would've pulled a gun on him."

Jake chuckled "What did he tell her?"

"That he slipped" Nathan shrugged "better than prosecuting me over an infatuation."

"Nah, buddy, this is the real deal. Anyway tell me you wouldn't have done the same if it were Haley." Jake challenged, handing him a bottle of Lager.

"Maybe you are right" nodded Nathan, taking a sip "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. You?"

"One step closer to home."

Jake didn't say anything, just sighed loudly.

"Are you okay there?" Nathan nudged his friend.

"I am good" Jake feigned a smile.

Alex was long done rubbing ointment on Chase's jaw and was placing a tiny bandage on there, patting it a little longer than necessary. Chase in return was doing all he could to point out any other injuries she could take care of, he was sure he had pricked his pinkie on something in his uniform earlier.

Nathan rolled his eyes "you'd think with a war going on that we need first aid for something more serious than a slight bruise."

Their conversation was interrupted by Conrad's voice "Oi, Jagielski...Scott! Ready for a little two on two?"

Preston was standing at the far end, avoiding eye contact with either of them, and Nathan shot him a dirty look; about to decline, but Jake threw one arm around his shoulder and smiled, saying "come on!"

"No, maybe some other time." Nathan called back, and Preston shifted a little uncomfortably.

Jake sighed "Look, Nate, I am not angry at Preston."

"You ought to be. If you hadn't held me back, boy, would I have let him have it."

"What good would that have done any of us? Preston is probably as distressed as the rest of us."

"Still, doesn't give him the right…"

"I know" he interrupted "but he has been squirming all day. Cut the man some slack, won't you? Come on, you could still beat him at soccer."

He almost dragged Nathan towards the middle of the field, smiling as Preston kicked an empty can of spam hesitantly at his feet. Jake smiled a little, kicking it back, and the boys commenced their game.

Playing with the metal can proved tricky, even trickier for Nathan whose default game was basketball. Although, Jake was a much better player than he ever was, he still caught on quick, tackling, maneuvering and having a marvelous time.

As Jake and Conrad ran off to retrieve the can; it had been kicked really far. Preston awkwardly moved closer to Nathan and started "Listen, Nate, about what I said…"

"I am not the one you should be talking to about this, Glen." Interrupted Nathan, wiping his sweaty forehead on his sleeve; still too pissed off to look at him.

"Yes, but- "Glen caught sight of Nathan's clenched jaw and sighed "I know. It is just, technically he isn't one of _us_."

"One of us?" Nathan repeated slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"Look, I have nothing against Jake, you know that." Tried Glen "but you have to admit…"

He walked off in Jake's direction before Preston could complete his sentence.

Jake, who had returned with Conrad, called "hey, where are you going? We aren't done, yet."

"I am." Nathan stated shortly, heading back to their base.

"Sorry, fellows." Jake sheepishly shrugged, and went after his friend.

When they were out of earshot, Jake chuckled "I left you for less than a minute, how did you manage to get on each other's nerves?"

"It's not important."

"Seeing as the subject was probably about me, maybe I get to decide that."

Nathan paused for a beat; contemplating, his brows furrowed, as he shifted on his feet "It wasn't" he finally whispered.

Jake's lips curved up in a knowing smile.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind if I go back to finish our game, would you?"

"Preston's a fucking bum" Nathan said with disapproval "Let's just go around and see how Chase is doing, I am sure he has ruined men's reputation everywhere by now."

Jake glanced across the field; Chase was smiling and sweet-talking as Alex smiled demurely, and he nodded "he looks like he would be grateful if we interrupt."

The two men walked closer to their friend.

"And when we are done, we could dance at the Mocambo together" they heard Chase promise.

"That's an idea!" exclaimed Nathan with pretend excitement "My jitterbug is a little rusty but I believe I will manage. What do you say, Jake?"

"Fine by me, as long as you lead."

Chase rolled his eyes, and he felt his ears growing hotter with embarrassment "What are you two doing here?" he asked between gritted teeth.

"Getting ready. We are going dancing, and I heard there was a new act at the Mocambo, too."

"Personally, I know a place with the best act in the States" Nathan shrugged "and a not too shabby bartender."

"Karen's!" smiled Alex.

Nathan's brows shot up in surprise "Yeah! How did you know?"

"We should all have dinner together when we get home, and don't worry Jake I am sure I could find you a date" her eyes suddenly shone with discovery "oh, I know the perfect girl for you, she is an absolute doll."

Chase stifled a laugh, as Jake scrunched his face in indignation "how did I become the pitiful story in this scenario?"

As long as Haley could remember, Lucas had been there every night at Karen's, she would be singing on stage and he would be walking in between the tables making sure everyone was satisfied, his disposition collected as he nodded in approval whilst Haley sung her medleys, even in the worst of times for their country, he was sure of the importance of music and good company in these hard times. He has been missing for so long though. Now, it was all Haley, she took care of the business, in between her shows, she would move around between the tables and humor the customers; even when they got a little drunk and grabby. Lucas was wasted with alcohol in the back room, only cut off when Haley said so, which was often, the poor bartenders had to suffer the wrath of both Lucas and Haley as they were ordered to either give him more drinks or to not.

Haley bit a huge chunk off her hot milk cake and munched. It was curious how she has recently been feeling queasy during breakfast and then starving the rest of the day, perhaps there was something in the food at home, she would need to cut down a little too, Haley was gaining weight by the hour and it showed every time she slipped on her dresses. Karen's café always had great food, all thanks to the recipes Karen had left before she left, even though war had cut down rations greatly, it never seemed like a problem at the café. She watched with a melancholic smile as people danced and laughed around her, as if the world's problems had ceased, as if her husband wasn't at war miles away, or Peyton wasn't six feet under, or Lucas wasn't asleep on a dingy couch in drunken remorse.

Haley put down the plate and jumped off her stool to check on Lucas.

On the couch, Lucas seemed really small, staring at the ceiling somberly, she placed a hand on her heart, wishing she could take his ache away. The stench was repulsive, if she didn't care for Lucas so much, she would've kicked him out of her dressing room. His hygiene and health were long forgotten and every piece of furniture reeked of alcohol and sweat.

"So, I have been thinking" Haley persuaded "how about you join the festivities outside? We all sure miss you, it's strange without Lucas mingling with the crowd. I am singing 'Karen's café' next, that's your favorite of mine."

"No" he said shortly.

Haley resisted the desire to pull him up forcefully, "But it has been so long since you have checked in on the customers; everybody is asking for you. They should do you good, everyone is in a gay mood."

"I don't care" responded Lucas between gritted teeth "I couldn't care less who is out there! Just leave me alone"

"Have you had anything to eat, today?" asked Haley, ignoring him.

Lucas turned his back to Haley, refusing to utter a word.

She sighed, picking up the liquor bottles scattered around the room, and tidying up the mess. Lucas was still in his suit from the funeral, his pants and shirt wrinkled like elephant's skin. "I know it must be hard, Luke. But you can't stay like this forever, you are wasting away."

He looked over his shoulder to shoot her a dirty look "just get out."

Eyes narrowed with determination, Haley retorted "fine, Lucas, you want to be pathetic, go ahead." She moved her arms dismissively "you think Peyton would've wanted this? If she could see you…"

Lucas jumped up so swiftly that she took a startled step back, he pointed an accusatory finger towards her "don't say her name!"

Her mouth fell open and she blinked multiple times at the outburst "I-I understand that..."

"No! No! you don't understand" Lucas snarled "come and talk when you get news that Nathan is dead."

Haley staggered, Lucas' words almost knocking her off her feet. Tears started pooling in her eyes, whether from the possibility that this could actually happen any minute, or from the grace Lucas had fallen off. Her lips quivered and for a quick second she could've sworn his eyes showed regret. She didn't wait around though, and mumbled "I have a song to perform." Hastily rushing out, her head bowed, a couple of tears falling freely.

Hiding out in a dimly lit corner, Haley pulled out Nathan's most recent letter, folded neatly, inside her Chansonette bra. She let out a wet shuddery breath, rereading the last lines he had written.

_I will be back, soon, promise._

_Always and forever._

_Love,_

_Nathan._

She repeated those words in her head, till she calmed down.

"Always and forever" Haley whispered into thin air, closing her eyes, and letting the relief of his words wash over her.

She heard commotion in the club and rapidly stuffed the letter inside her bra and patted her eyes with careful fingers. She ran outside and saw policemen looking around the place, asking for Lucas Scott. Haley wasn't sure what Lucas could've done in his drunken state but he was mostly confined in his room, so she guessed he couldn't have caused harm. Apparently, however, he had.

"What is the problem, officer?" Haley rushed to them and asked, the rest of the policemen had come out of the back room with Lucas handcuffed "Luke, what have you done?"

"Lucas Scott, you are under arrest on suspicion of shooting Julian Baker."

While Lucas stared at the ground, seemingly grimacing from the alcohol acquired headache, Haley cried out.

"No! It was Dan Scott! He did all of this, tell them, Luke!"

"Ma'am, I am going to have to ask you to stay calm."

"But, I can't understand, he…" Haley's voice trailed away, at the sight of Dan Scott standing outside of Dan's place, right across the street. Her eyes bulged out and her mouth opened wide. She couldn't believe it; despicable murderous Dan Scott was free. He stood mighty proud in fine clothing, welcoming customers into his club.

A cry of disbelief and rage escaped her throat.

At the sound, Lucas looked up and mirrored her facial expression, struggling against the policemen.

"Hey! That's him" Lucas thundered, trying to break free and run to Dan "He killed Peyton! You have let him escape! Old fools! That is your killer right there!"

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent. You also have the right to an attorney and if you can't…."

Haley couldn't hear the rest, she dashed out of the café, ignoring to put on her coat. She barely felt the cold wind biting at her skin as she came to a halt in front of Dan, the image of a mad woman; mouth snarling and hair blown in every direction. The light fabric of her black dress not providing much warmth; Haley stood there with teeth chattering and a shivering body. She stared at him with gleaming eyes.

"How did you get out?"

"Good evening, Haley." Dan said with an air of nonchalance, a little smile plastered on his face.

"Answer me!" she demanded, grabbing at his collar and pulling him down.

He made a violating sound, smirking "I love it when you get feisty"

His lips had barely just touched hers when she pushed him away, and jumped back "You disgusting pig! How did you do it?"

"Do it?"

"Don't play innocent with me." She shook her head vehemently "you know…"

The sound of Lucas struggling had her turn her head.

"He is a killer! He killed, Peyton! You are letting him go you idiots!" The officers finally had managed to push Lucas into the back of the cop car, he still continued to scream obscenities.

"Luke." Haley cried out, worried. She ran towards the officer, pointing towards Dan and tugging at the policeman's sleeve "you have got the wrong man! How could you let him go? He is your guy, officers."

"I suggest you step back before you are taken downtown with us."

She raised her nose defiantly, but didn't say anything, stepping back. The car drove away and Haley turned to see Dan still there, that infuriating smile plastered on his face; it made her blood boil enough to warm her up in the freezing weather.

"Perhaps, we should head inside. You look like you could use a drink."

"What?" Haley blinked, unsure she had heard him correctly.

Dan repeated gently.

Haley cackled loudly, throwing her head back; he didn't just ask her that.

Somehow she found herself sitting in her old dressing room at Dan's place, the comet, Dan right across from her, taking puffs from the cigar dangling from his lips. He spoke softly, with compassion; it made her stomach churn. Haley couldn't think straight, Dan was saying things about how important Peyton was to him, and how heartbreaking her death has been. She whispered dangerously low "how could you sleep at night?"

"Contrary to what you may think. I had nothing to do with all of this. It was a misfortunate incident I am sure."

"I don't think. I know." Haley said defiantly.

"Do you?" he tilted his head to the side.

Haley felt tears stinging in her eyes, she didn't know why everything made her cry these days but she knew that she couldn't allow Dan Scott to see her cry. She bent her head, and stared at her pumps, "after everything you have put him through, hasn't he had enough? Don't you have a heart?" she asked softly, fearing her voice would crack.

"Are you talking about Lucas?" responded Dan "or Nathan?"

Her head snapped up at the mention of her husband, "What does Nathan have to do with this?"

Dan ignored her question, pouring a glass of champagne "I hear congratulations are in order. Who knew the prestigious beautiful Haley James Scott could marry a simple bartender? But then again life works in mysterious ways."

For a moment, she tried to think of how Dan could've obtained this piece of information; she had called Lucas when they made the decision to get married and practically screamed it joyfully into the phone, with Nathan repeatedly kissing her cheek. After which news of the tragedy had struck, and the only other people who knew were Brooke and Lou; the mailman. She hardly thought any of the three of them would pour their hearts out to Dan.

"How did?" Haley stopped herself "Nathan, has got nothing to do with this. You know that Lucas has done nothing wrong."

"He has shot one of my most loyal men" he spoke in a threatening tone "that is very wrong in my book. You will find there are a few things I don't tolerate, Haley. Things I can't let go."


	3. III

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed, I hope you enjoy how this story is going, we are definitely heading towards some drama, so buckle up. This chapter is dedicated to the ever lovely Isabella (bella . toric ), thank you for being so adorably nice to me always. Love you.**

A knock sounded and then another. Haley jumped up from her sleep with a start and noticed that it was still dark. She heard more rapid knocking. She untangled herself from the blanket and fixed her nightgown. Haley stumbled as she put on a robe to cover herself. The clock read one-fifteen, after midnight, who could it be at this hour? They were practically banging at the door now. Her thoughts raced as she did the same towards the front door. Anxiety was one of the downsides of living alone. She cautiously opened the door, holding her robe closed with a clenched fist.

"Brooke!"

Trembling from head to foot, the place wasn't well-lit but she could see that Brooke's face was devoid of any color, sweat was glistening on her forehead and her breathing was labored like she had been running for hours. She hesitated for long enough, before she finally stammered, her voice quavering "I-I have done something. Haley, I need help."

"What is it?" Haley asked concerned "Come on in."

Haley extended her arm to invite Brooke into the house, but she pulled back, shaking her head "No, you have to come with me."

Brooke put an impatient hand on Haley's arm and pulled her suddenly out of the door, the rollers still attached to her hair were all crooked, her face greasy from the cold cream, and she tripped in barely worn blue indoor slippers. Haley tried to resist as Brooke dragged her down the stairs, leaving the door wide open.

"Wait! Wait! Brooke, I am not dressed. My slippers are coming off- wait! Brooke, slow down, we will fall. I haven't closed the door! What are you doing? What is wrong?"

"Come on, hurry!" was her only response.

When Brooke released her she felt she would faint, they had rounded the corner and ended up in a dark deserted alley.

"Goodness, Brooke!"

"Haley, please shush! Someone will hear us" whispered Brooke. She glanced around, making sure nobody was there.

Haley's mind froze and she was positive her eyes were playing tricks on her. Right in the middle of that alley, there was a hospital bed with someone on it. Julian Baker, Dan's right-hand man, unconscious and with an oxygen mask over his face, leading up to a tank next to the small bed.

"How did he get here?" she questioned in a paranoid voice "Why is he here?"

"It wasn't easy, trust me. And the 'why' will take a while, that's not even the biggest problem."

"What is the biggest problem?" asked Haley warily.

"I believe he is waking up."

Brooke fumbled with her hands as Haley's eyes widened to twice their size.

Now that they were back in the house and had Julian tied securely to his hospital bed, they could finally breathe and sit down to talk about everything. Haley had made sure the coast was clear, grateful there weren't so many steps up to her place, but Brooke was the real champion managing to move Julian's bed efficiently and cleverly; with some help from Haley. She was still shaking, but her composure was much better, Haley had thrown a blanket over her shoulders, more for reassurance than warmth. They glanced at his bed every couple of seconds and jumped up at any slight movement or sound coming from that direction, even if it was just the curtains blowing in the wind.

"Oh, for God's sake." cried Haley, she jumped up, to close the windows "those curtains will give me a heart attack."

"Haley, do you suppose anyone could've seen me?" she questioned, staring blankly ahead.

"Brooke, what were you thinking? Kidnapping Julian and bringing him here!"

She looked down apologetically "I knew that the first place the police would look was mine. I have been sitting at Julian's bed every day since what happened. I am the only person who visited him actually."

"Why?!"

"Hasn't got anyone, I suppose" Brooke shrugged.

"No, why would you visit him?" Haley asked, exasperated "Brooke, after everything he has done, after everything they have done."

She ignored the question, stating "Dan's out of prison."

"I know."

"And they have arrested Lucas."

Haley sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose "I know. I was there. He is being accused of shooting Julian, can you believe the audacity of Dan?"

"He did."

Brooke had uttered those words so softly that Haley thought she must have heard her wrong "What?"

The memories of that night came rushing back as Brooke tearfully recalled every single detail, she didn't spare Haley any, and soon everything was put into perspective. How Peyton had died, how Julian got hurt, and why Lucas was in jail. Haley found herself unable to speak for a long time, she couldn't even comfort Brooke who was curled up and sniveling. Lucas had been so distraught ever since that night that he hardly spoke any, she had just assumed that Dan was responsible for everything.

"So, Dan wasn't lying." Haley declared after minutes of silence, her hands clasped together really tight that her fingers were turning a deep shade of scarlet "but if what you are telling is true, then how come he is out of jail? Brooke, he did kill Peyton, and what about Lucas- why hasn't he been arrested before."

Brooke didn't respond, so Haley went on "Brooke, you were questioned by the police, did you tell them all of this?!"

"No." Brooke patted her wet eyes with the back of her hand.

"That's perjury." Haley whispered loudly, as if someone would hear her.

"No it isn't. I didn't lie! I just didn't say some of the truth." She defended "Haley, you know how broken Lucas has been."

Julian moaned a little and Haley jumped up, "he insists on killing me."

"He has been doing that for a couple of days now. Doctor says he is doing much better and could wake up anytime soon."

"Aren't you worried?" frowned Haley.

"Petrified. But, what am I going to do? If he wakes up and talks, Lucas will surely go to jail. Right now, it's our word against Dan's."

"Okay" Haley sighed, sitting down "I understand, but this still doesn't make it right. Dan is back in business. Did you know that? Like nothing has happened."

Brooke didn't miss the disgust in her voice, and responded "I know."

"And he has asked me to come sing for him again."

"What did you say? Do tell!"

"Wait, I need to go use the bathroom first" said Haley, she returned two minutes later carrying on the conversation "of course I refused, I may have also told him where he could go."

"Haley, this is the second time you have used the bathroom since I have been here."

"Why are you counting?"

"Well, I am not, but don't you think it's a little odd. Perhaps you are ill."

"Not as odd as you supervising my lavatory habits" Haley crossed her arm jokingly, and Brooke rolled her eyes "I had too much water before bed, don't worry about it. Back to the subject at hand."

"Right, did you go and see Lucas after they arrested him?"

"I tried to" said Haley "They have all of those stupid regulations, it's hard to visit a prisoner anytime you please."

Brooke bit her bottom lip and nodded, looking over Haley's shoulder at Julian whose brows were furrowed "I hope this oxygen mask keeps him silent if he were to wake up." She whispered more to herself than to anyone else.

"Listen, not that I don't love having an outlaw and a comatose mob member in my house, but have you thought about what to do next."

The brunette smiled a little "I just need the night to figure everything out."

Haley nodded "have you had anything to eat?"

"No" there was a pause then she said "Haley, if you don't want us here, I understand…"

"I am glad you came." Haley interrupted, going into the kitchen to fetch Brooke a plate of orange drop cookies and a glass of milk, she raised her voice so Brooke could hear over the distance and shuffling in the kitchen. "Honestly, I should be doing this. I owe Luke so much. He has been a wonderful friend all these years. Stay as long as you need."

"Thank you."

After she returned and handed her the food, Haley tugged on Julian's restraints a few times to make sure they would hold, then announced "I will get you something to sleep in."

"Oh, Haley!" Brooke called, stopping her, she asked a little awkwardly "could you also get me sanitary towels? Seeing I was in a hurry, I didn't actually have time to get any."

Haley froze, her face paled and was devoid of any emotion as she stared at Brooke, who started to snap her finger in front of her vacant eyes "Haley, hello, are you alright? I want sanitary towels; do you have any?"

"Of course" Haley said automatically, forcing a small smile and hurrying out of the room, leaving a baffled Brooke behind.

Locking the bathroom door behind her, she tried her hardest to steady her breathing. She put a hand over her bosom, and willed her heartbeats to slow when she felt her insides about to explode.

As she counted the days on shaky fingers, her bottom lip caught into her teeth, she came to the same conclusion every time and knew that her menstrual period was late. As she recalled recent events, swelling-up, eating almost everything in sight, crying at the drop of the hat, for Haley those always were indicators of her cycle. She has never felt nauseated during that time though, and her nausea these days seemed to make an appearance during the morning period, even if she had had nothing to eat, then it would disappear the rest of the day as though nothing had happened.

Surely she couldn't be bearing a child. Perhaps she has had an ailment, or maybe all the tension around was throwing her body out of loop. Still. Haley couldn't help a smile, when her hands went over her belly, the thought of Nathan's child growing inside of her sending waves of joy to wash over her worries. Nathan with his gallant and mischief in a little bundle of joy running around them both.

She sat down at the edge of the tub and hid her face in her hands. How could she be pregnant when they had only been together once? And when Nathan was miles away at war? How could she have a child when sources were incredibly hard to obtain?

Still, it had been her wish to have a child with the man she loved, and she had found a man whom she had fallen for unlike any other, the word love didn't seem enough anymore.

"Oh, I am just being silly." Haley whispered to herself, standing to splash some water on her face. She hadn't even gone to the doctor yet and already she was jumping to conclusions, maybe there was nothing growing inside of her, it would be counterproductive to hang on to false hope.

"Haley?" called Brooke, knocking on the bathroom door "Are you okay?"

Putting one hand on her belly, Haley couldn't help but feel just a little smidge of hope. She closed her eyes and sighed "I am."

The sun beat down on their necks and had everyone in the unit squinting. The airplanes stood lined up in a structured manner, of equal distance to one another. Chase Adams puffed his chest out in front of their aircrafts, his head held high. The newly polished air force pins gleamed in the sun and became precious golden attachments. Next to Chase, his comrades, and good friends, Nathan and Jake stood lacking his confidence, waiting for their order to board. They didn't really mind flying hundreds of feet in the air, but they didn't share Chase's ache for it either.

Nathan glanced to his right and his heart dropped. Jake held a tiny polaroid of his baby Jenny, and was staring at it longingly. He waited until their sergeant was out of earshot, but didn't turn his head, then he whispered "how are you feeling, Jake?"

"Like I have seen my daughter for the last time." He responded gravely.

Filled with fears of his own, Nathan couldn't bring himself to respond.

"Raise your heads high fellows," whispered Chase "we have this in the bag."

As always, Chase's enthusiasm was slightly infuriating and extremely amusing, that they cracked a small smile and nodded. But, in the depths of their hearts, they all knew of the risks of their mission. Even Chase himself.

When the privates got their orders, all boarded their designated planes and started the engines. The planes made loud rumbles as they took off with mindboggling speed and a trail of smoke, storming the skies. Then he felt it, that rush Chase had been talking about as he stirred the aircraft into the right direction, Chase was flying to his left with the joy of a little kid on Christmas day, he looked back at Nathan and gave him a thumbs up, and a smile, which Nathan returned, he knew that the Californian was refraining himself from doing cartwheels with his aircraft.

Confidence overcame him, and Nathan managed to relax back into his seat. As his hands fiddled with the controls, he chuckled a little, never having owned a car and the first thing he stirred would be a fighter bomber.

The entire air force unit moved in delicate precision, over the Atlantic, led by the highest in ranking, they flew over houses and cities, nearing the targeted military base. Nathan squared his shoulders and looked at Chase with determination, both nodded, sharing the same sentiments, they weren't just doing this for their countries or their ladies. They were doing it for Jake, and his daughter Jenny, for every time someone persecuted them over their identity. It was time. How long would it be till the war was over? For everything to be alright? A week? Two? Maybe a month… Tomorrow?

Their orders came roaring through the radio, and they dove dangerously low, the aircrafts almost entirely vertical. Nathan's hand hovered over the controls, ready to bomb the place into smithereens.

They set themselves into position, released the bombs and…

Something whooshed past the aircraft.

Crashing underneath his feet.

Pulled into a whirlwind of dust and fire.

Spinning out of control.

More crashing.

Toppling forward.

Ramming into solidness.

Haley.

Bitter taste of iron.

Scarlet.

Blood. Blood everywhere.

Dripping down his face.

Pounding in his ears.

Everywhere.

A thunderous cry. Then thousands more followed.

Flares of pain in his back and legs.

Haley.

Directionless.

"Eject! Eject!" someone roared.

He hoped he hit the right button.

Drifting at an alarming speed.

Struggling for breath amid gusts of wind.

Surrounded with nothing.

Where did the rip cord go?

Haul.

More screams.

Haley.

Deafening explosions.

Someone was on fire.

It was him. He was on fire.

Drop.

He hurtled towards foams of blue, gray and white.

Icy grip around his chest.

Gasping.

Haley.

Burning throat.

Scream for help!

No sound.

Entangled in wires

His pocket knife?

Throttled.

Distorted light.

Cut.

Release.

Haley.

Thrashing and kicking.

Close to the surface, he emerged from the veil of water, coughing and spluttering. Burns split and tore his muscles as he kicked to remain above water. The salt of the ocean rubbed against his wounds, he let out pained gasps. He couldn't believe he was alive. Nathan frantically looked around, water and debris surrounded him.

He threw his upper body on part of an aircraft for support.

Alive.

But for how long?

He was delaying the inevitable. If he let go, now, he would be dead within a couple of minutes, and if he didn't, he would still die eventually, at least the first option would let him go in peace.

_I am coming back to you, Haley._

_I am._

His last words to his wife rang in his head, and Nathan kicked again, swimming further and further to… he didn't know where. So far, his plan was to tread the entire Atlantic Ocean with the enemy lurking around everywhere, he saw many flaws with it, but kept going, cringing with every movement stabbing at his muscles.

...

What do you think will happen next? What is Brooke planning on doing? Is Haley pregnant? What about Nathan? Will he survive?

Leave your opinions in the review box

xx


	4. IV

Why had he survived? There he was in the middle of nowhere without any chance of survival and for what? So he could die of drowning? Of pain? Why hadn't he croaked in that plane crash? Would've been quicker. Easier. But there he was, alive, the little hope of seeing Haley again slipping further and further away.

Then, Nathan saw a figure, a few feet away, in a horizontal positon, amidst a pool of blood, that was growing by the second. Nathan squinted, trying to bring the blurry shape into cohesion.

"Jake!" gasped Nathan, his eyes widening as his pal came into view. He was in worse shape than Nathan or so it looked, whilst Nathan could move a little, Jake was lain against fallen debris like the one Nathan was using for support, from the position he was in, it seemed like he had fallen on it, rather than climbed on by choice, a huge shard of glass was impaled into his side and blood was seeping out of the wound.

His right arm wasn't working, so Nathan attempted to swim towards Jake, with one arm only. His body was tipped to the side and his movements were disoriented and lumbering. Panting, Nathan found it getting harder to kick his legs, going under a few times, and when he wasn't under, water splashed into his face; Nathan partially choked on the salt, nostrils burning up. He cursed himself for abandoning his safety debris, but there wasn't any other way to get to Jake, it was impossible to drag the weight along.

The current was pulling his friend away and Nathan started to call for him, as though Jake could do something about it.

_Please don't be dead._

After what had seemed like a lifetime, he stretched out his arm as far as it could, wiggling his fingers to grab onto Jake, grunting as the pain in his back hit tenfold. Almost so close, with one more grunt, the tip of Nathan's finger grazed Jake's uniform and curled around his belt loop. Finally, he managed to pull himself towards Jake.

The sight of Jake sent chills down Nathan's spine and knotted his stomach. Blood foamed at his lips and he made gurgling sounds that would never cease to haunt Nathan. He raised a bloody hand to Nathan's face, tears filling his eyes to the brim.

"No, no." Nathan lied, a lump forming in his throat "it will be okay, Jake, you will be okay."

"J-j-jen.." Jake couldn't complete before he was overcome with fits of cough.

"Don't you dare do it, Jake!" pleaded Nathan. "Don't you dare die. Come on, brother."

"Jenny." Jake wheezed out, tears having fallen freely. Blood dribbled down his chin.

Nathan shook his head, his airway constricted as he forbade himself from crying. "You _will_ be returning to your daughter, Jake! Everything will be fine." Then his voice grew weaker and Nathan whispered shakily "you can't leave me here alone."

Jake simply wept more, holding out a quivery hand, which Nathan took hold of "please." He begged, staring into Nathan's soul by path of his misty blue eyes.

He couldn't say no; he couldn't say anything actually. Reluctantly, Nathan nodded.

"Brother." Jake uttered, and drew in one last shuddering breath before falling silent. Relief and gratitude plastered on his face, as his eyes glazed over and a small smile danced on the corner of his lips.

Nathan's chest was caving in; each breath felt like someone was forcefully and tortuously slowly squeezing his heart and ripping it out of his chest, with great struggle, sobs raked his entire body as he held onto Jake's lifeless form.

With a heavy heart and heavier hands, Nathan reached and closed his friend's eyes. Then he dug into Jake's pocket and pulled out the picture.

It was slightly faded at the edges, owing to Jake's fingerprints. Nathan's heart dropped when the blood on his fingers tarnished the black and white picture; it was Jake's most cherished possession, he mumbled an apology to his friend.

After all his effortsto clean it, the photo was smeared with blood, tears and ocean salt. The baby in the picture still had such an adorable toothless smile, it made Nathan's heart clench, would she know of her father's love and yearning? How he did everything for her… or the way he had prayed every single night for her safety; not his own.

What about her mother? Nathan couldn't recall ever Jake saying anything about her except that they weren't together anymore. Would she care for the baby? Why would Jake make Nathan promise… actually he wasn't sure of what he had promised, or how he would find her, or even the way out of the peril he was in.

"I know I promised," he breathed heavily, his head having fallen against Jake's chest; too heavy for him to lift it. "but, I-I-I c-c-an't…"

When the sun lessened its plowing on his head; giving relief to the mind splitting headache he was having, by the way his fingers shriveled up, and how Jake's body turned a frozen ashy white; contrasting against the blood on his chin, which had clotted; Nathan knew that a couple of hours must have passed. He had tried to wash Jake's face from the blood, but the second he moved his arms, a stabbing sensation hit; the pain increasing significantly, paralyzing him instantly and rendering him unable to do anything except try to remember how to breathe again.

The pain continued to grow and spread all over his body, Nathan was baffled he had survived for so long but knew it wouldn't be much longer, he prayed, asking his wife would find solace after him and that he would be forgiven for breaking his promise. His eyes sagged, and Nathan had a hard time opening them, a loud honking noise invaded his ears but his eyesight had begun to fail him and he involuntarily let go.

"Sorry."

The water engulfed him, entering his lungs with rushed force. Darkness hit and the last thing he could feel were the cold hands of death wrap around his torso.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Scott."

At these words, Haley felt the ground vanish beneath her and she was soaring to unlimited skies, her stomach having a hard time keeping up. She was enthralled, bewildered and most importantly in love.

_A little girl just like you…A son… We could name him James._

Their vision for the future had come a lot sooner than expected.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Haley asked the doctor with wide-eyed hopefulness.

"As certain we are talking now." He said with a smile, "we are talking right now, Mrs. Scott, aren't we?"

Haley's hands went over her mouth as she squealed in delight, her eyes filling with tears of joy "I am with child. I am carrying Nathan's child!"

She almost screamed that last sentence, and the nurse who was standing in the corner, laughed and nodded her head. Suddenly, Haley jumped up and threw her arms around her; she wanted so badly to hug anyone, to share what she was feeling and couldn't fathom into words. The nurse froze for a second, seemingly shocked at the unexpected display of affection, before laughing louder and patting her back.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Haley pulled back abruptly, her face flushed with embarrassment as she made a noise somewhat between chuckling and blubbering, tears ran down her face, everyone else in the room seemed to be amused by her flustered demeanor.

"Now, Mrs. Scott, I advise you smoke in moderation during your pregnancy, just four cigarettes per day should be enough, try to use it whenever your nerves are jittery but let's not go over the top…"

The doctor continued to give her pointers for her pregnancy term, but her mind wouldn't stop drifting to what Nathan's reaction would be when she gives him the news, she thought of several ways she could do it. Perhaps she ought to wait until she was able to actually see his face, but who knew how long that would take? Perhaps a few months, that damn war has been going on for two years, and even if America had only joined around a year before, Haley didn't feel any better about it. How she wished someone was here to help her out, maybe Brooke who had left discreetly, leaving a very disappointed Haley, she had counted on Brooke coming with her to the gynecologist. Maybe it was for the best though, Haley didn't know how comfortable she would have been with Julian- even if unconscious, being in her apartment alone.

Nevertheless, she had to tell Nathan. She couldn't wait.

"I have to tell my husband." Exclaimed Haley, proudly lifting her head, she wasn't sure if she had interrupted the doctor or not "thank you dr. Morton."

She was over the moon for the first time ever since Nathan had left, finally, Haley could see a bright warm light at the end of the tunnel, like somehow this one little miracle could fix everything; for Haley, Nathan would be back from war very soon, Lucas would be out of jail while Dan would be back in, Brooke would be alright and Peyton's rights would be returned.

With a skip in her step, Haley marched out of the clinic, and caught the streetcar just in time as it began to pour; Her small saucer hat hardly protecting the pompadour hairstyle from the drops. Puddles began to mud up potholes and cracks in the sidewalk.

Luckily, the streetcar had just arrived and Haley managed to catch it.

As she rested her head against the windowsill, the wheels of the streetcar gave some sort of creaky sound against the railway. It bewildered her. Not in a terrifying way, but almost in a comical sense. Brooke had moved an entire hospital bed, out of the hospital ward, out into the street, then a good amount of blocks to Nathan and Haley's place, all going unnoticed, then this morning, she had moved right out of the house without waking Haley up. She had to admire Brooke's craftiness, even if she was off her rocker.

When Haley had awoken that morning, Brooke was gone, along with Julian, leaving Haley a little note over the novel she has been reading; Anne of Green Gables.

_Thank you for everything, Haley. I'm sorry I had to leave without saying it in person, but I am sure you understand, also you are quite the heavy sleeper. I will contact you when it's safe._

_Love,_

_Brooke._

_P.s. burn this note, but make sure to take it off the book first._

The note had appeared strange, but then Brooke was a peculiar person, always saying things that didn't make sense. There was one thing Brooke said that made sense though, it also made guilt bubble in Haley's insides, the fact that she hadn't seen Lucas yet, those damned regulations, she knew that she would be able to see him the day after tomorrow. And she had gone out to get him the best lawyer she could afford, but the fact that her friend was locked up in a prison cell, in mourning, just broke her heart.

Then there was Antwon, he was also arrested but the search for a lawyer for him was harder than it was for Lucas, charged with the murder of Peyton. Skills was a wonderful pal, but the long line of attorneys she had gone to seemed to disagree, as soon as they caught sight of him, they would call Haley and drop the case; some tried to be all discreet and say the case wasn't within their specialty; even though they knew of the case beforehand, others flat out said they wouldn't help a 'non-white', Haley actually spat in the face of who said that, well, spat in the phone's handset. She had found him one, eventually, but he was washed-out, with a bad reputation and he asked for extravagant amounts of money with no guarantees.

Also Karen's café wasn't doing so well, Haley ran it partially but with Lucas, Skills and Nathan gone, it didn't have the same spirit, nor did it have the same rush of customers.

How had things changed so much in such little time? How could she possibly be feeling lost, joyful, frightened, livid and in love all at once?

Just a short while ago, Haley was a singer at Karen's and now she was a wife, who was responsible for the café and carrying a little miracle within her.

Ever since Nathan had gone off to war, Haley had dreamed of this day, where she would be pregnant and through the different scenarios, all of them involved Nathan being home, she never imagined that he would get the news in a telegram, however, it seemed like there wasn't another option.

Still, she was adamant on making it special for him. As she molded and shaped the wording of the letter in her head, Haley almost missed her stop.

Haley jumped out of the streetcar one block away from her home, the rains had stopped, thankfully, and she could take her time sauntering back. She avoided looking at the newsstand, instead walking towards the other edge of the sidewalk. Oh, it was all so grim, news of martyrs and victims, of negotiations between country leaders moving soldiers and citizens like puppeteers, and Haley was in too good a mood to let some newspapers bother her. She focused her sight on the little dews lingering on her neighbor's rose bushes, and the scent of freshness in the air.

When she reached the house, Haley stood there for a minute, it was such a cozy little place, never devoid of life, even if the house was empty, the streets never were. She smiled a little at the boys and girls playing a game of marbles, women gossiping as they pushed their baby buggies; there was this one particular baby, whose tiny foot stuck out of the buggy, wiggling his toes and rubbing his feet together so much that the woolen sock fell to the ground. Instinctively, Haley rushed over there, and bent to pick it up; it was the tiniest and most adorable crème colored sock she had ever seen, matching the bonnet on the fussy plump baby. Her heart leapt when the baby reached tiny dimple hands towards her, asking to be carried.

"He likes you." The mother commented.

"A darling little one, aren't you?" Cooed Haley, slipping the socks onto his tiny feet "better keep these on, we don't want you catching a cold."

"Listen to the nice lady, James" said the mother.

Haley's head shot up, her warm eyes had a soft glint in them. _"We could name him James, like Haley James." _Nathan's voice rang in her head.

"Jamie" she turned her head and smiled at the babbling baby, her hand subconsciously running across her stomach "we have the same name."

Gleefully, Haley walked up the stairs, digging for the keys in her purse, she thought with affection how their own child would look like, oh, how she longed for one with innocently wide blue eyes, raven dark hair and pouty lips like Nathan, their baby would also be well-behaved, Haley nodded to herself, maybe a little mischievous too, like baby Jamie she had just met downstairs, always fussing around and making trouble for Nathan and her, he would be loud in laughs and cries, ticklish, and he would be very much loved. Or maybe they would have a little girl; the loveliest thing, all sweet looking, with bows and dresses, but then aunt Brooke would teach her the sneaky and rebellious ways; Haley would pretend to object, but secretly would encourage the rascal to explore this world. The little one would try on her mother's shoes as soon as she took her first step, smearing her toddler face with Haley's cosmetics, and putting on her cocktail gowns; dragging around the floor from being ten sizes too big, Haley knew that she couldn't reprimand her even if she wanted to, this would just be too adorable. She would also be daddy's little princess, if they were to have a girl, Nathan would just spoil her rotten, it would make Haley a teensy bit jealous and a big hunk of enamored.

She rolled her eyes, she was over thinking everything, just like her grandmother, and the baby wasn't any bigger than a peanut in her womb.

Haley stopped in her tracks, her smile dropped; the front door was ajar. Perhaps she had forgotten to close it, but that seemed unlikely, Haley always obsessed over locking the door and turning off the stove. She walked in cautiously, and her face paled; the entire apartment was a mess, like someone had turned it over, Haley tiptoed inside, reached a shaky arm and pulled a knife from the kitchen drawer.

Her good couch was flipped over and the cushions were tossed all over the living room's floor, Haley's books were scattered and the coffee table's leg was broken; leaving it lopsided. Her homemade plum jam was knocked over the kitchen counter, splattering the rug with the viscous stain and tiny shards of glass.

"H-hello" Haley nervously called out, the knife held in a tight grip; her knuckles turning white. "Is someone there? Brooke? Have you returned?"

Walking past the radio and her vase, both broken as well, Haley entered the bedroom. Everything was also disorderly, but nothing appeared to be missing, her jewels were still intact, the mink fur coat she had inherited from her mother was thrown sloppily over the mangled sheets of the bed; which she had made that morning, and the ornate mirror was cracked but still there. Nothing was stolen; even the wad of cash which she left out on the dresser for anyone to see. This made Haley feel queasier, if nobody was there to steal, then why were they here?

Hastily, she picked up the phone, her fingers pushing the switch hook until Haley finally heard a dial tone, she rotated the finger wheel, then someone answered, "Operator, operator" she whispered frantically, almost as if there was someone listening "give me the police."

**There we have it. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, like I enjoyed writing it. Do you have any questions? Suggestions? Predictions? Is there something you want to see more of? Less of? Please leave a review and tell me all you think. Much love to you. **


	5. V

Chapter 5: V

The Scott clan was the most notoriously famous in Tree hill, they put down their roots in the small town for the first time when beautiful sixteen-year-old Rosalinda fled her hometown in Sicily with her baby Emilio in a bundle, a few liras and a rucksack with one shawl to cover herself and her son.

Betrothed forcibly to a man 35 years her senior, Rosa couldn't say no when her father gave her away. With his massive wealth, her groom would pull her family from the poverty they were in. She had been playing around with friends at the age of fourteen when her mother called her inside to meet signor Ludovisi; her soon to be husband.

"Madre…no…per favore." She had begged all night. "Padre!"

Her wedding night had been the worst of her entire life, her mother's dress was a little too big, her prepubescent body shaking with terror as everyone around cheered, toasted and kissed her cheek.

When everyone had left, she went down on her knees and begged for mercy from her groom; offering her services around the house, cooking… cleaning… anything it would take; so long as he wouldn't touch her. Her wishes weren't granted, however, and months later she was expecting a little baby.

She wished she could hate it, but when her bambino arrived, she sobbed tears of joy; he was the only thing she loved in this world.

His eyes were shades of vibrant blue that would be passed down to generations, and he was a very quiet baby; wouldn't stir any trouble, only cried when he absolutely needed to be fed or changed.

On the giant crowded ship, Rosa held little Emilio close to her body, she depended on the kindness of strangers for food, but there must haven't been that much kindness left in the world for her body was growing frail and she worried how much this affected the milk in her breasts.

When they reached the docks of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Rosa almost kissed the grounds, she was ecstatic and thankful, but most importantly, she was free.

Life wasn't kind to her or Emilio, but she was still fine with it, rolling with the punches, if it meant she was her own person, that isn't to say that things hadn't been tricky, for example she had to get them new identities completely, when she was finalizing the paperwork to change their names, she didn't know what to call Emilio, she had heard the name Scott being muttered from the people in line before her. So, she declared the word "Scott."

The man asked "What about his first name?" But he said it so quickly that he may as well have said "Whatabouthisfirstname?"

Rosa didn't understand, so he repeated.

She bit her lower lip and said "Royal Scott."

It meant kings and queens, as she had heard from a kind woman on the ship who kept her company some nights. It was perfect for her bambino; he was surely to be a king one day.

Then she pointed at herself and proudly said "Rose Scott."

Though she spoke very little English, Rose always managed to have bread on the table, she worked day and night, moving from job to job. When Scott reached the age of 9, he was working too, but he was suave, charming and cunning. Step by step, he had his own business, and the Scotts became the richest and most popular family in Tree Hill.

But that was history, it was 1942 now, and though Dan Scott; Royal's son, still held his status; he had lost his family. Haley sighed; how did Dan Scott end up with such kind men for children like Nathan and Lucas?

Lucas told her this story one night after they had met, how Dan had abandoned his mother Karen when she was just pregnant with him, and how Nathan left everything behind at 16; his wealth, his giant mansion, his future and his father, to go live with his brother in a tiny room above Karen's café, working as a bartender, losing everything but his self-respect. He had told her of Deb Scott, Nathan's mother, a debutante who ran in social circles that Haley could only dream about, whose life spiraled out of control when Dan became a tad overbearing and how she fled town when he started having an affair with Peyton's mother; not able to bear the shame of her husband leaving her for another woman, Deb left Nathan when he was only seven years old.

Haley still had to wait until visiting hours started, so she reached into her purse, feeling the pennies; not much money was left at her house either, pulled the wool and needles out of her purse and went on knitting a tiny sock. It was peculiar, but even after her house was raided, Lucas and Skills were arrested, and the club was making such little money, Haley found herself...happy. She felt she shouldn't be, but something inside of her couldn't help but feel that way, a small miracle growing in her womb, awaiting Nathan to return from war.

Very soon, she thought.

All night, she had spent thinking of the perfect way to inform Nathan of the news, she had arrived to the conclusion of sending him a tiny sock in a telegram, she didn't know what the procedures were, but was sure Lou, the mailman, would help her.

The place was grim, all grey and lifeless, filled with regulations and order, perhaps the only splash of joy was the sock in her hands. She hadn't seen neither Lucas nor Antwon much since their arrest, especially since Antwon was left in charge of Karen's café; after his arrest, Haley's responsibilities doubled; she was in charge of running the club, playing hostess, and singing. Eventually, her stomach would start showing and she would have to stop performing all together until she delivers.

She heard the shuffling all around, and looked up to see police officers bustling in and out of the place. She smirked sardonically. The day before when she had called them in panic, all she got were reassurances that she had nothing to worry about since nothing was stolen and that a lonely gal like herself should get better locks.

"Mrs. Scott." Called out one of the officers.

Haley stuffed the knitting into her purse and got up with the officer. She took careful steps, wishing not to see her friend in such a place. The closer she came to the visitor's area, the more repugnant the stench and the dimmer the ambiance. There were several slots with glass windows which she would have to talk to him through. When he came out, Haley's eyes glistened with tears. Her hand flew to her mouth. She wanted to weep for her friend. Lucas was pale, with sunken eyes, and a hollow look haunting him. His face having drastically changed since the days of entertaining the guests at Karen's.

He gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes "I am alright, Haley."

"Of course, you are," she composed herself and straightened up "Of course, you seem quite fine."

"You were never a good fibber, Hales, but you always knew what to say." He spoke softly "I am sober these days."

"That's good."

"You seem different as well, in a good way, almost radiant."

A blush crept up on her cheek and Haley hastily changed the subject "I have been thinking of getting a morning job, maybe as a nurse or as a factory worker."

Lucas frowned "Has something gone wrong at the café?"

"No." Haley lied at once, she paused, licking her dried lips "I have just been thinking of doing something as my part of the war effort. For Nathan and everyone else out there."

"Good on you, Hales."

"That's so unfair." Haley spoke after a beat of silence, "Dan should be here, not you, and certainly not Antwon."

"Charged for attempted murder on Julian Baker's life." Lucas said solemnly. "Wish I had killed the bastard."

"Luke, shush." Haley looked around apprehensively, in a lower voice, whispering "it was self-defense."

" What about Skills? He wasn't armed. Just picked up a gun from Dan Scott, that's all."

Lucas seemed to be talking to himself.

"He will be fine, so will you, and Dan will get arrested again. This time he will be convicted, I have a really good attorney on the case. I promise, Lucas, we will avenge Peyton's murder." She said in a determined tone.

He flinched at the last sentence, nevertheless, he managed a melancholic smile.

"Have you heard from Nathan?"

"I was actually on my way to send a letter to him."

"Don't forget to give him my hellos."

"I never do."

"Do you see Brooke around?"

Haley's smile faltered; she didn't wish to burden him some more. "No, not much. I have been so busy these days, Luke."

Lucas stayed silent.

She went on, "you know she blames herself terribly. Perhaps you shouldn't blame her."

"I don't. Not anymore. These past few days have given me a chance to think everything over. She had asked me for help and I turned her down, maybe if I had loaned her the money, she wouldn't have resorted to Dan."

"It isn't your fault, either." Sympathized Haley.

"Peyton was better off never having walked in Karen's café."

"That's not true."

"She was alive."

Haley bent in closer to the glass. "She was breathing. I'd hardly call that living."

Julian's head felt as if it were being split open, over and over again. Who had wished on him such torture? Was death coming to get him? Nah, death must be more merciful than this. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, to shout for help, for someone to turn off all the lights before his head exploded. As he laid there, someone appeared, in the midst of a violet and white haze, a woman, her blurry figure hovered over him; engulfed in a curtain of light, awfully bright it hurt to look at her, yet he couldn't look away, her soft fingers went to touch his face, and Julian wanted to reach out, to touch this magical figure but as close as she was, she seemed miles away, he couldn't move a finger, then slowly little by little, the angel started to take his pain away and he fell back into the blissful darkness.

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief when Julian fell back asleep. She had felt him stir and immediately rushed to his side with a shot of morphine; she had seen it injected in him countless of times to the point where it had been easy to perform. His movement increased significantly and she feared the day he would finally awaken, putting it off till the last second, for how much longer though? She looked up to the sky and prayed for more time.

She checked his restraints once more, he had tried to move his hand she felt, and it frightened her. Many times, she had attempted to put a pillow over his face and stop his breathing but couldn't do it.

Some man he was, a murderer, he took no pity with anyone, why should she with him? Yet, he was so helpless she couldn't help it. Brooke pulled the violet robe tighter around her body, biting her lips as she looked down at Julian's chest rising and falling in a steady manner.

Brooke walked over to pick up the phone; the silence was bound to drive her mad.

"Operator" she said as soon as she heard a sound on the other line, "I need to make a collect call to Tree Hill, Wilmington. Haley James residence, Chestnut 1811."

"Please hold on a moment."

"Thank you."

Brooke's face was the definition of tense, her neck all stiff that she would be surprised if she could move it any time this week. After a little time, the operator said "I am sorry, there isn't anyone responding. Could I assist you with anything else?"

"No, thank you." Brooke hung up, dejected, she had counted on Haley being at home; it was too early to open the café and Haley has told her of how much business had declined. She said that once only one customer showed up, and that was a drunken stupor.

Checking Julian's restraints and making sure he was out cold, Brooke fixed herself a cup of coffee and went to sit next to the window. She sipped slowly, letting the hot beverage soothe her; she had quite the scare when Julian started moaning, and previous to that she had heard a police siren sounding two blocks away which made her heart drop; thinking they had found her.

She didn't like this apartment, it was tiny and cluttered, but the landlord didn't ask much questions; as long as she paid the rent, which she managed to do from a few of clothes over bros sales. She told them that Julian was an ill brother of hers, whom she was taking care of, and went by fake names just in case; thank goodness for relations that could make them forged IDs so hurriedly.

However, Brooke knew that she would have to move again in a couple of days before the police catches on. And it terrified her not knowing where to go.

Sitting down at the table, Brooke tried picking up the pencil to design again, but every time she put it to paper, her hands would shake and she wouldn't be able to draw even a straight line. Thus, making it impossible to put new clothes out there, she had decided to send them to her little boutique without a return address, that way nobody will be able to trace her. However, the harder it was to draw, the easier it was to weep and soon enough the paper was smudged with her tears.

The sound of sirens had her dropping the pencil and jumping up in fright, she hurtled to the window and peeked outside. Watching intently as the police car turned the corner and drove far away from where they were.

Brooke leaned against the wall for support, nervously reaching into her purse for the last Philip Morris cigarette; she lit it with shaky fingers, then took a long soothing drag. As she looked over a still comatose Julian, Brooke spat "if I get arrested because of you, you're dead."

The breeze carried the aroma of freshly watered jasmines and thornless red roses, but Haley was running late, she didn't have time to enjoy it, rushing on her feet as quickly as the kitten heels would carry her; the mailman Lou was scheduled to pass her house in five minutes, and she was adamant on delivering her letter. She had already neatly written it, planted a red-lipstick kiss next to her signature, and put it inside the envelope alongside the tiny sock she had knitted.

She hoped a telegram from Nathan would arrive as well, these past few days her dreams about him had been so real and vivid they made waking up a disappointment; Haley could almost feel his strong body encasing hers, rough calloused fingers caressing her creamy skin and sending goosepimples all over her body. Every morning in the shower, she would throw her head back and attempt to relive the feeling of Nathan's warm breath on the nape of her neck, the steady beat of his heart against the small of her back. How had she lived before Nathan's touch? She didn't know, and it wasn't a question she wanted to answer, for all she knew, a new life had begun with Nathan.

Just yesterday, she had finally been able to get out of her lease, and move in her husband's apartment above Karen's café; it made the commute to work much easier than living on the other side of town, but the apartment was a bachelor's one, too small with no place for children to live, it was alright for Haley, though, she knew that once Nathan has returned they would buy a big house, preferably in the countryside, that would be filled with lots of children.

Unfortunately, that also had its downsides; her mail still arrived at her old residence and so did her phone calls, that was the reason she was running back to the place. Her landlord had been kind enough to agree to answering her calls for the next few days, and giving the callers her new phone number, she would have to say hello once she arrived, she was almost there.

Crossing the streets, Haley could spot Lou the mailman coming towards her old house, contrasting against the skip in her steps, Lou was dragging his feet; very much unlike his usual self, his head hung low in what seemed to be remorse, all those signs were lost on Haley, who was absolutely giddy with joy.

"Lou" she called out, snapping his attention towards her, as she came to a halt in front of him "thank Goodness I caught you. I've got a telegram that I need delivered to Nathan, and I would've just died if I were too late."

She pulled the envelope out of her purse, and carried on "I hope it's alright, but I went on and added something inside." Haley pulled out the tiny socks, beaming with unshed tears in her hazel eyes. "Isn't it wonderful? I hope it's alright to send."

The mailman remained utterly still, he didn't reach out to take her envelope, though his eyes were boring into the socks as if they were causing him actual pain; Haley frowned, her smile dropping, "Have you got something for me?"

He reached into his bag, and pulled out a telegram- incredibly slowly, that Haley found herself trembling for some reason.

Snatching the telegram out of Lou's hands and tearing it open hastily, Haley couldn't see Nathan's handwriting, instead this was a generic typed telegram from Western Union. She started reading under her breath.

_Mrs. Haley J Scott, 1811 Chestnut Street, Tree Hill, North Carolina._

_The secretary of war desires me to express his deep regret that your husband Nathan R Scott has been reported missing in action since nineteen December over the Atlantic Ocean if further details or other information are received you will be promptly notified period_

Haley let out a shuddering gasp and there was a scorching hot knot forming in her throat. Nathan was gone. But, their future… their baby.

This has to be some sort of a joke.

"He won't be back." Choked out Haley, struggling to breathe; she fell against a cypress tree, when Lou jumped into action; he had been through this situation several times ever since the first world war. He caught her arms, as Haley started to drop to her knees and helped her sit, as gracefully as possible on the sidewalk.

He kneeled in front of her and patted her arms, trying to snap her back to reality as Haley kept muttering "gone…Nathan…baby." Her eyes glazing and her breath laboring. The world was spinning out of control and people surrounded the both of them, trying to check in on her. "Get away" she wanted to scream "I can't breathe!"

And just like that there was nothing.


End file.
